Tetsuya Watarigani
'Tetsuya Watarigani|渡蟹 哲也|Watarigani Tetsuya}}is a mysterious recurring blader in Metal Fight Beyblade. Appearance He wears a crab shaped trench coat and has long wild hair. Before his friend 'betrayed' him, Tetsuya looked much better and more healthy compared to his present self. Personality When he was younger, Tetsuya seemed to be a nice, kind and softspoken person who always admired his best friend Echizen. After his friend ran away in cowardice from Taraba which yielded his beaten-up bey Cancer, he let go off all the feelings he had and only cared about winning using his dirty tricks and cheats. At some point he would pretend to feel touched, but in a matter of seconds his old personality shows, and seems unfazed and disgusted in talks of 'friendship'. History He was nice and happy at first until Taraba, the Wandering Blader asked which one is Echizen, but Echizen was afraid of Taraba, so Tetsuya covered for Echizen, and Tetsuya lost so Cancer had scratches all over it but, then Tetsuya was mad at Echizen for leaving him alone to lose to Taraba. Synopsis Anime Tetsuya Is a decent Blader. He has won half of his battles. Gallery Metal Fusion Tetsuya spying Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Tetsuya spying Kenta and Benkei Tetsuya about to throw Gasher.jpg|Tetsuya about to throw his Mad Gasher Kyoya vs. Tetsuya.jpg|Tetsuya vs. Kyoya Tategami CrabbyDude.jpg|Tetsuya T&Tfate.jpg Fate4.jpg Metal Masters TV1.jpg|Tetsuya in Metal Masters Beyblades * Mad Gasher CH120FS: is Tetsuya's first beyblade in both the anime and manga. * Dark Gasher CH120SF: is Tetsuya's second beyblade in the anime. It is the result of Doji's experiment, Tetsuya also used Dark Gasher in battling Gingka and Benkei. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tetsuya's Beyblade. Mad Gasher Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime) :This allows Gasher to change the height of it's track. Dark Gasher :Six Crab Sea King: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime) :Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack's position. : Quotes "So I guess I'm your leader now." 9 - When he was talking to the Face Hunters after [[Benkei Hanawa|Benkei]'s 'betrayal'.] "evil laugh Kaninininini." Episode he appears in "Being a senior executive staff member is a tough crab-- I mean-- Job!! Heeheehee!!" of Episode 28 "(Singing) Crabby-Crabeeey...Crabby-Crabeeey...CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCraaaaab!!!" 28 - After having Gasher smashed through the stadium wall by Pegasus. "Crabba what!?" Trivia * Tetsuya's surname, Watarigani (渡蟹) means "swimming crab", or alternatively the "Japanese blue crab", one of the most widely fished crabs in the world. * The majority of Tetsuya's sentences either include or end with the word "kani" (～カニ（蟹）), the Japanese word for "crab". Or just "crab". * When Tetsuya was a child, his eyes were always closed and zigzaggy, but now his eyes are normal. * His voice actor is Scott McCord. Which is the same voice actor for the main character of Bakugan, Dan Kuso. * When he rips his Bey, Mad/Dark Gasher, he says "rip" in a sing song voice. Category:Characters